Remember to be Rough
by wrmhle
Summary: John is angsty so Dorian helps him out (If ya know what I mean ;P) **It is sort of OOC** Just a heads up: Oneshot , Oral Sex , Anal Sex , Angst , Porn , PTSD ? , Explicit Sexual Content , Cussing .


"Here's the files you wanted." Dorian hands me a glass file containing all pertinent information on the case we work on. He looks up to me, and he gazes into me with assessing eyes. Not really focusing on one thing, he's probably searching everything. "John, Are you okay? You seem" he takes an unnecessary breath "stressed." He's treading on thin ice and he knows it. The thin ice being my mental stability.

"Dorian, I don't think you would understand."

"John, I'm made to be as human as possible, so of course I understand."

"No Dorian, you don't. And you won't understand. Do you feel emotional pain? Do bad memories plague you every day? Or ever for that matter? No, Dorian, you do not and will not ever understand."

He takes a single step closer and lowers his voice. "John, I know I can't feel exactly what you are feeling, but I know of the emotion, and I can feel similar feelings." He lowers his eyebrows as his temper heightens. "Don't think that I don't have bad memories John; I do. Everything that I have ever seen is stuck in my head; I can't forget a single memory."

I break eye contact for the pure purpose of not having to see him angry. What should I say? What could I say? He's a robot, but I can imagine he has seen his fair share of bad things; He's made to be as human as possible so that can't be a very good effect on him mentally.

I look back at his face and his face is no longer one of anger, but of understanding.

"John, you haven't seen what I have seen. I haven't seen what you have seen; but we have all seen some things we would like to forget. Some things are worse than others, and if I could help you in any way to get through anything, tell me." His eyebrows up-turn in a show of care; his eyes not once breaking contact.

He slowly pushes his arm towards mine and all of a sudden I feel frightened and confused. My brain screams to back away; that this is wrong. His hand stops in the air mid-way. "John, what's wrong?"

The room all of a sudden feels stifling, as if all the oxygen left and was replaced by hot humid breath. My breathing increasing with my anger and confusion- "Everything. Everything is wrong. I don't know what's happening and it fucking frustrates me. I feel like I'm losing my mind, and I already lost some of it. My memory anyways. Do you know how frustrating it is to know that something happened by all the facts you see and hear, but even though you were there you don't remember? No because you remember every fucking thing." Why am I telling him this?

His eyebrows once again rise up and he finally makes the inward choice of reaching towards me all the way, but this time I don't back away; in fact I let him. I want him to, I need him to.

Once he notices that I haven't pushed away his hand slides up my arm and towards my back, with his other hand joining together behind me. At first it's just a one-sided hug with his arms around me and my arms flat at my sides awkwardly; but once he doesn't let go I lean my head onto his shoulder and slowly glide my hands towards his back. After a quiet moment he whispers into my neck-"I'm sorry john." His words having deeper meaning then I have heard in a long time.

I feel warmth on my neck and almost immediately recognize it as a kiss. Confusion rising in my stomach, I tense and it doesn't go unnoticed. "It's okay john, I won't hurt you."

He continues kissing my neck, going up towards my ear. "I will try to heal you, in all the power I have; I will try." He kisses and nibbles my ear and I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding; my body releasing tension bit by bit. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and it feels better than having to carry the weight all on my own. It's still there, but it's much less now.

His hands roaming my back and slowly up towards my neck. "John. Do" He slowly trails kisses towards my chin "I have" coming to the edge of my mouth "Your permission?" He looks at me with lidded eyes.

My mouth left open in surprise. He's asking for my permission when he's already gone this far? I smile lightly and grind my erection into his clothed groin area.

My mouth drops open in shock. Wait. He has a dick? And it's hard. I look down and he follows where I'm looking. Then it's his turn to smirk. "Yeah man, I have one. Were supposed to be made in the image of humans."

My gaze turning into one of amazement. "God why didn't I think of that. I just thought you were like the Mx's. Like a robo-Ken doll." That is really fucking hot. He has a dick I didn't even know he had.

"Yeah. And it's fully functional." He grinds into me for emphasis. I just now notice how big he is. I groan because fuck it all; this is the first pleasurable action I've felt in a while.

I start kissing him roughly and all the while grinding into him. "So" I start undoing my pants while still kissing him roughly. My dick throbbing in its confines. He starts undressing and simultaneously passionately making out "You feel pleasure then?" I whisper breathily.

"Ohhh yes." His moaning like smooth butter melting into my restraints. I've never seen him naked before, and before I die I would love to see if his body is as perfect as his personality is.

There's no use in questioning why I'm inwardly saying these things, who the fuck cares that he's so fucking hot that I want to ravage him in multiple places, constantly.

I almost literally rip his clothing off and he starts laughing at my urgency. I feel my dick twitch at the beautiful sound his laughter is, only pushing me on farther.

His shirt finally off; my hands roam his perfect coffee-colored skin; as soft as you can imagine it to be. Small dark hairs coloring his chest and lower belly, going farther into regions that I will soon explore. I groan at the thought of seeing him fully unclothed. "Take it off. All of it." I take a step back and he continues to smile and take his pants off slowly and seductively. My mouth hanging in desire and impatience.

I see his cock outlined in his dark blue underwear with a wet mark where his tip is. My hand gravitates to his massive cock, rubbing it slowly as if it's a reward; a gift. Maybe it is. With one hand rubbing him slowly, I start licking his neck and he moans hotly straight into my ear. "Fuck Dorian, if you keep making those noises I won't last."

He grinds his clothed dick into my hand greedily and with his hands he pushes my underwear down and takes me into his hand. The sudden warmth makes me whimper and the pleasure appears all too soon. My head falls back and I slowly rub him harder and faster. "Ahn-not so soon John."

I look down to his thick clothed member and fall to my knees. I pull his underwear down and look at the wet pink tip with small creamy white beads dripping off from his arousal. I dip my tongue for a taste and he tastes so human, it shouldn't be normal. I start lapping at the underside and he groans and lightly pushes his groin into my face. I try to remember what I like in blowjobs and apply it to him, but adding a twist.

I rub my tongue on the underside before I finally engulf the head and less than half of his cock is inside my mouth. It's so big. I rub his balls with one hand, and the other jerks on the base of his cock. My hands feeling the small black hairs and it turns me on even more. I moan into his cock and he jerks slightly. "You taste" I lap at his pink slit "incredible."

He groans and grinds into my mouth. I try going deeper and I feel him hit the back of my throat. Slight panic fills my stomach. 'I haven't done this before; I really don't want to choke.' I go back and relax my throat to accommodate all of him. I keep gagging and feel my eyes water but my need is getting more impatient. I bob my head slow but hard, sucking hard enough to have him release louder moans. "Nnha" his dick glides out of my throat and mouth with a slick pop.

I stand and embrace him; he starts rubbing my ass cheeks with both of his hands. He starts licking and sucking on my neck; hard enough to leave bruises in his path. But I don't care, I enjoy it. I start jerking off and he laughs lightly and replaces my hand with his. My head falls back and he watches me while he jerks me off. I moan louder and I grind my hips into his hands.

"John, please, I can't wait any longer." His voice almost shaking. His hand leaves me and I whimper with the loss. I lead him into the master bedroom and he lays down on the left edge. I find the lube in the bedroom desk and throw it to him. I sit, waiting; watching him pour it from about 2 feet above his hardened muscle and it glistens in the nights glow. He slowly rubs himself, preparing himself for me.

I feel a bit afraid. I haven't done it with a man before; of course I know how it works but I heard it can hurt, and I'm obviously going to be the 'bottom'.

Once he finished preparing himself, He motions for me to come to him and I walk to him. He looks to my face and says "It will all be alright John, don't worry."

"You're not the one who will have a massive rod inside his ass in the next minutes."

He laughs and rubs his hand into my shoulder. "If you don't want t-"

"No; I want to."

A quiet moment passes and he says "Are you ready? I'm going to prepare you."

"I know how this works; I'm not a teenager Dorian."

He laughs and picks me up gently with his odd hidden strength and puts me on all fours. Before I could say anything a hot mouth is on my asshole. The feeling is odd but not unwelcome. Although it's embarrassing to have someone 'eat your ass'.

He's licking and sucking and then he inserts his tongue into me. I almost pull away from him but his hands hold me firm in my spot. He repeats it again and again and each time it gets more pleasurable, I start pushing into his slick tongue and then he pushes a finger and his tongue into me, working me hard. I push back into his fingers, my dick waving between my legs in need of friction.

He pushes a second finger in and his fingers thrust in harder each time he puts in a new finger. His fingers scissoring and gliding in and out of my wet hole. It finally becomes so pleasurable I start to crave it. I moan out and repeat 'more. More Dorian. Please' his lapping becomes rapid and he shoves a third finger in, my body shaking with pleasure.

He slips his fingers out of my slick hole and I feel him shuffling on the bed behind me. His hand runs up and down my back once and his other hand holds himself, teasing my hole by slipping his hot tip over and around my hole.

He gets close to my hole and he pushes himself into me slowly, so achingly slow I want to shove myself against him but I don't, in fear of breaking myself in half upon his monster of a cock.

"Please Dorian, move."

His mouth is right by my ear and he whispers hotly "I love it when you say please and Dorian in the same sentence." He still slowly pushes himself into me, only shallow thrusts.

"You sick teasing bastard, you're a sadist." I harshly shove my ass against the rest of his dick and he nearly yells into my ear. My dick twitches with the loud noises he makes. "Oh yeeess."

"You're a masochist." Between thrusts and breathy moans "Who would have known? And you like when I moan loudly into your ear." I can just hear a smirk in his voice.

He pulls out and shoves right back inside of me leaving me yelling his name. "Oahh you're so tight."

His thrusts become harsher and deeper, his precome and lube sliding out of me with the power of his thrusts. He grabs my dick with one hand and starts jerking me off. With the other he pulls out and positions himself just to slam right back into me. His thrusts matching his rubbing on my cock.

He starts biting on my shoulder and I yell his name louder than before and it turns him on ever more; he thrusts harder and bites harder. "John, jo- john, I'm goin-g to c-ome ins-ide y-you."

"Ye-ss Dori-an."

His thrusts becoming harder and faster "Dorian, yes aoh. B-ite m-me harrrder."

He clamps his mouth onto my shoulder and thrusts into my prostate making me scream his name. Droplets spurt onto the blue bedspread beneath me, my thighs shaking from the pure pleasure.

He thrusts in my convulsing hole hard and he finally comes deep inside me, feeling sudden warmth inside, some dripping out along with lube. We lay together, still connected as one and breathe heavily as needed.

He gently slides out of me and I finally face him. His face completely smug, and it kind of pissed me off.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

"We just had mind-blowing sex, and I just took your man-virginity."

"Hey, believe me, I will take yours as soon as I have the chance, don't get so high and mighty terminator."

He laughs and looks at the ceiling, shaking his head. "I strongly disagree with that. You really liked having your ass filled with my 'monstrous cock'"

I couldn't deny that that was the best sex I've ever had. I certainly would never get tired of that; never.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I felt like writing some porn haha


End file.
